Remember for Us Both
by magicmumu
Summary: After a visit to the doctor, Peggy asks Angie to promise her something.


Remember For Us Both

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Marvel's Agent Carter

Pairing: Cartinelli

Summary: After a visit to the doctor, Peggy asks Angie to promise her something.

Disclaimer: Disney is evil and owns everything. Probably literally.

Note: This is taken almost word for word from a scene in the Chinese movie White Haired Witch, which is visually stunning and recommended to watch for those who have Netflix. Then these feels decided to kick me in the crotch when I related the scene to Cartinelli. I'll be ugly sobbing in the Cartinelli Dumpster if you wanna come yell at me.

Peggy couldn't seem to do anything to lift the hollowness she felt. Even returning home and seeing her daughter and wife, she couldn't summon much of a smile for them, even as they were the happiest parts of her life. She hung her coat on the rack by the door, and walking into the bedroom she shared with Angie. Angie patted her daughter's knee and followed Peggy into the bedroom, slowly shutting the door behind her. She watched as Peggy continued to dress for bed, even though it was barely four in the afternoon. "Peggy?" she asked softly.

"It's Alzheimer's," Peggy said softly, not stopping in her movements to remove her shirt, tossing it towards where she had taken off her shoes. She wouldn't - couldn't look Angie in the eye, as her own welled with tears. She began removing her pants, moving then to the dresser for her night gown.

Angie stayed silent as she watched her wife, tears of her own now falling. "Oh Peg-," She couldn't finish her sentence as the name choked in her throat. She took a step forward, wrapping her arms around the agent from behind. She buried her nose into her wife's hair, and they stayed frozen. At first it was a joke between them, that Peggy was getting overworked and overwhelmed whether she had wanted to admit to it or not. Then the simplest of terms would escape her, things like where their kitchen was. When Peggy had almost crashed a plane in Switzerland on a mission, Angie insisted as she had for months, to see if there was something more going on.

"The doctor says that the progression seems slow so far, but there is no telling how long this will be."

"The mind is a complicated thing," was all Angie said as a reply.

Peggy turned around, unhooking Angie's hands from her waist long enough to do so, and allowed them to settle again at her back. Peggy brought a hand to Angie's cheek, taking in the blues of her wife's eyes, and willing her mind to retain this image if nothing else at the end of things. "Promise me," Peggy whispered.

"Anything,"

"Promise me, that when the time comes and everything fades for me… Promise me that you will remember for the both of us."

"Of course," Angie said, grabbing Peggy's hand and placing a kiss on the palm. The tears in her eyes fell harder now as her eyes closed. She took in a couple of deep breaths as she willed the panic away. She had to be strong for Peggy. Lord knew how scared the other woman must be if Angie was scared. "I promise, when the times comes that I will remember us for you."

"Remember every kiss, every word between us even when I can't."

Angie's sob escaped before she could stop it. "I will," she said. "I will tell you our story. Every day. Every month…. Every year. Sickness and health, English. You and me, forever. I meant that. I really did."

Peggy sniffed as she brought Angie into her for a kiss, wet with both women's tears. "I don't want to forget that I love you, Angie."

"I'll remind you. I'll remind you."

"And if, one day… You come across a ferocious woman, a scared woman who may not know who you are… please don't blame her. Please don't blame yourself, either."

"I could never," Angie whispered as their foreheads touched, Peggy now and again leaving a kiss on her wife's lips.

"You must know, even when I have forgotten… You are and always will be the best part of me, Angie."

"Oh Peggy…" Angie said. She began to cry harder, both women clung to each other as their tears continued to fall.

"My darling. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you in the worst way possible. I'm sorry for everything that is going to happen next for us."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. How can it be? I love you, and I ain't goin' nowhere."

There was a silence then until there was a soft knock on their door. Angie and Peggy slowly released each other, and on reflex Peggy wiped her eyes. Angie had aswell, slower this time. "Moms?"

Angie waited for Peggy to hastily put her night gown on, and, with a nod between the two, opened the door. "Sweetheart… You mom and I have something we need to discuss with you."

"Is everything okay? You been cryin'," their daughter said.

"Come, sit down." She did as told, and Angie went to Peggy to grab her hand so that they could draw strength from each other as they told their daughter the news.

END


End file.
